Type-25 Assault Gun Carriage
Were you looking for the Anti-Air Wraith? 一般的に'レイス'と呼ばれるType-25突撃砲車両は、地上戦闘用のコヴナントの主要な重戦闘車両だ。 レイスは戦闘状態のままスピリット級降下艇 またはファントム級降下艇 によって素早く戦場に展開することができ、それはUNSC海兵隊とUNSC植民地防衛軍の脅威だ。 UNSCの車両とは異なり、レイスはプラズマ迫撃砲を搭載する。レイスはUNSCのM808BスコーピオンMBTに匹敵する戦闘車両だ。 また、Type-52対空レイスはプラズマ迫撃砲の代わりに連装ロッドガンを搭載した対空車両のバリエーションだ。 スコーピオンのように無限軌道を使わず、レイスは地上を浮遊する。 Weapons and Armor The Wraith's primary weapon, a short-barreled Plasma Mortar (which is the second heaviest Covenant ground weapon (a scarab is the most powerful), is fixed horizontally, but can be skewed vertically. To aim the mortar, the entire vehicle must turn to face its target. The mortar can be retracted into the hull while not in use, a design advantage considering the vehicle's awkward firing requirements. The mortar fires large bolts of superheated, magnetically guided plasma in a ballistic trajectory, raining down on enemy troops with tremendous force. A direct hit can penetrate nearly any type of armor, and even an indirect hit is often deadly. The arc in the shot makes it move slowly, but more precise and actually making it capable of catching enemies off guard. The target must be at least eight meters away for the Wraith to use the weapon outside of the "dead zone", an area in which it would cause damage to itself as well as the intended target. The secondary weapon of the Wraith is an automatic Plasma Cannon (there are two different versions: the manned one in Halo 3 seen in post-2549 models, and the older one in Halo 2), which possesses an extremely high rate of fire, and is powerful enough to penetrate the armor of light vehicles. However, although devastating to (and designed to deter) infantry and would-be boarders and barriers, the plasma cannon is ineffective against heavy armor. The plasma cannons in Halo 2 are controlled by the AI, and when the vehicle is controlled by the AI, they do not work for players. Wraiths possess heavy armor thats nearly 2 feet thick. and are difficult to destroy. The heavily armored hull and chassis make the Wraith almost immune to small-arms fire. Only heavy weapons, artillery or internal explosions can destroy the vehicle. The pilot is well protected within the hull, and even the weaponry is armored. Typical of assault vehicles, the front armor is capable of taking much heavier punishment than the flanks or rear. This is due to the fact that a Wraith possesses sloped armor on the front, which causes the armor to be much thicker than on the sides. However, even the underbelly of the vehicle is heavily armored to protect the anti-gravity plates underneath the chassis. Before the addition of the plasma cannons Wraiths were particularly vulnerable to infantry, and fast moving vehicles making flanking attempts, also due to the Wraith's slow speed and lack of a suitable anti-air weapon they are useless at deterring aerial assaults. The only vulnerable part of the Wraith is its exhaust port located at the back of the vehicle. Just one MA5C clip fired here can quickly blow the Wraith up. Grenades are also very effective. Gameplay In battle, the Wraith is the Covenant equivalent of a UNSC Scorpion Tank. With the ability to boost, they are faster than Scorpions (though slower when not boosting). Its attack is less accurate and slightly weaker, but Wraiths can indirectly bombard enemy forces. In Halo: Combat Evolved, only Elites can pilot Wraiths. In Halo 2, Spartans, Marines, Elites, Brutes, and Flood Combat Forms may operate this vehicle. In Halo 3, Spartans, Marines, Elites, and Brutes still pilot Wraiths. The vehicle is slow and easily boarded, and without Ghosts as defending escorts, a boarding party has a good chance of success. However, having a passenger manning the plasma turret exponentially decreases the chances of a successful boarding, as the turret's wide field of view and high rate of fire make it ideal for destroying infantry. The safest way to board it is to come up from behind it while a teammate gets its attention and draws its fire away from you as you board it and either knock the pilot out or shove a grenade into its frame. Like the Spectre and Ghost, the Wraith is generally able move in all directions (ie sideways and backwards) making it more evasive and maneuverable than its UNSC counterpart. ''Halo: Combat Evolved In ''Halo: Combat Evolved, the Wraith tank is a tough adversary, and cannot be driven by the player unless mods are used. A few Wraiths first appear in the Grav-Bay of the Truth and Reconciliation, though they can be destroyed by shooting point-blank with Assault Rifle rounds and grenades. Some are also seen in the storage and shuttle bays of the ship. On Assault on the Control Room and Two Betrayals, Wraiths are seen in combat, and are difficult adversaries to defeat. This version of the Wraith has no anti-personnel weapons, and the graphics are less detailed than in future games, with the mortar looking like a tube, rather than the plasma mortar itself. On Normal difficulty, the Wraith can survive about two to three direct rocket hits before being destroyed. While formidable, it is not without weaknesses. Wraiths can be flipped, knocking the Elite driver out of the vehicle and rendering it useless. Just like the Halo: Combat Evolved Ghost, the Wraith floats noticeably higher than its Halo 2 and Halo 3 counterparts. It is possible to drive a Scorpion or Warthog underneath the Wraith. Marines will occasionally shoot at the plasma mortars or even throw grenades at the plasma bombardments. This is most likely a bug in Halo CE's design. Because the Wraith have no anti-personnel weapons, it will still attempt to shoot at you no matter how close you are, even if you are right on top of it. Players using mods report that the Wraith in Halo: Combat Evolved is noticeably difficult to drive and shoot, since the driving behaves like the Ghost, and that the main gun arcs and flies differently, and quite slowly, making it very inaccurate. With some simple modding of the wraith mortar tag, the rate of fire can be adjusted from default ROF to an ROF that competes with the Assault Rifle. Aiming the mortar involves a good deal of familiarity with ballistics for those players that enjoy eliminating their enemy in as few shots as possible. While the player could mod the mortar's arc to 0, making it a straight shot, a simple degree of trial and error is usually the best tactic. The default ROF of the Wraith is set at two, and each round does not have to be chambered (as opposed to the Scorpion, which has an ROF of 4 and requires each round to be chambered), allowing for a relatively rapid ROF. Modding the wraith vehicle tag can also drastically improve performance and handling. The default speed is set at 0.12 (for comparison, the Scorpion is set to 0.14), and the Wraith has no reverse or slide (strafe) speed capabilities. However, modding can allow the Wraith to handle better than the Scorpion, or even better than a Warthog, depending on the player's preferences. This has been shown to make the Wraith an incredibly potent death machine, and moderate skill combined with map familiarity can usually make the player nearly unstoppable. A Warthog could flip the Wraith, although it's often very hard, and only raises the nose a little. The easiest place to this is on Two Betrayals, wherein you have access to Banshees in almost every place there is a Wraith. Wraiths are easiest to flip from the back in Halo: CE, although it is often easier to flip it when it is damaged. A flipped Wraith is the same as the Wraith seen on board the Truth and Reconciliation; there is no Elite inside, the hatch is open although it is still non-drivable. Halo 2 In Halo 2, the Wraith has two weapons: the standard plasma mortar and two automated Plasma Cannons. Although they are not very accurate, they can easily take down energy shielding. The turrets auto-target any enemy within range, making boarding a Wraith more difficult. However, the player cannot utilize these turrets themselves, meaning that the Wraith is somewhat less effective in the player's hands. In Halo 2 when a player boards a Wraith, the player is to wait a few second delay before using the plasma mortar. The Halo 2 Wraith also includes a booster engine, capable of tripling the tank's speed for about one second and requires five seconds to recharge. This booster is not affected by the few second delay when boarding the Wraith, unlike the plasma mortar which is affected by it. Though this can be used to travel faster, it is commonly used to run over enemies who are getting too close and is extremely effective due to the Wraiths reverse speed being identical to a Spartan/Elite running speed. This booster can crush small vehicles, such as Ghosts or Warthogs and damage other heavy vehicles such as other Wraiths and Scorpions. It is even possible to boost and destroy or damage Banshees. This version of Wraith is more difficult to defeat by melee unlike the version in Halo 3. The Halo 2 Wraith also has an air brake, similar to the Spectre, that can be used to bring the nose up if the vehicle has launched itself into the air. The vulnerable exhaust panel on the rear of the Wraith must be removed before a grenade can be thrown into the vehicle, melees are common but it is possible to shoot the panel off with any weapon, even a sniper rifle. In the level Quarantine Zone, the Flood will also drive Wraiths. ''Halo 3 , with the turret operation seat.]] Different versions of Wraiths appears in ''Halo 3. New features include visible headlights, increased speed and a more accurate line of fire. However, the exposed power core represents an extremely vulnerable spot in the armor, making it possible for the first time to destroy a Wraith with melee attacks from behind the tank with no direct melee attacks to the driver. A strong hit or shot to the core after removing its cover causes a violent chain reaction of explosions. The new turret fires energy blasts resembling the shots of the Plasma Rifle instead of a beam like the Spectre. The tank has a subtle greenish shine to it and an embedded latticework that glimmers in the light. The most dramatic design change added an exposed topside gunnery position with a 270° view, allowing for better defense against enemy soldiers and boarders. Boarding is made more difficult in that now boarders have both a pilot, and gunner to kill before gaining control of the vehicle, not to mention that the gunner will fire on the boarder before he or she even has the chance to plant a grenade, to kill both of them. The Wraith now has the ability to attack two targets independent of one another, (such as focusing the mortar on destroying a nearby Warthog, while the gunner takes out a player on foot attempting to hijack the vehicle from the sides.) The turret is powerful enough to destroy a Ghost before one can successfully destroy the Wraith, (unless it gets right behind it and shoots at the jet.) The boost feature is no longer as potent a defense as the Halo 2 Wraith taking longer for the vehicle to achieve its optimum boost speed, this translates to the Wraith not being able to use the boost as an offensive system at extreme close range. The Wraith, although having the same top speed as its Halo 2 counterpart, has difficulty traversing high angles and its reversing capability is often inadequate. If boarded from behind or on the front of the cockpit the driver cannot exit the vehicle, another difference from the Halo 2 version. If you manage to get close to it you can board the Wraith and throw a grenade in the cockpit or engine structure, which completely destroys the tank. An alternative is to beat the driver out without destroying the tank, which instead renders it operational. The Wraith is thought to be inferior to the Scorpion tank at extended range due to the difficulty of hitting a target with the arc effect. In a battle between a Scorpion and a Wraith, the Scorpion will typically triumph. However, the Wraith is superior in speed and anti-boarding measures when using its boosters since these make it faster than the Scorpion, and it's also very easy to splatter infantry or even crush smaller vehicles with this boost. Also, although the Scorpion doesn't have an sweet spot like the Wraith, the Wraith's main armor appears to be about 15% more resistant to damage than the Scorpion's, although it still takes the same number of attacks to destroy a Wraith as to a Scorpion. Also, the Wraith has better mobility than the Scorpion because the turret and body all move together, whereas the Scorpion's turret and body move separately, making the Wraith better for avoiding attacks or making escapes. ''Halo Wars ''.|thumb]] in ''Halo Wars.|thumb]] As ever, it is the main battle tank of the Covenant. It appears to be highly resistant to damage, capable of dealing great damage and is quite fast. Armed with the classic plasma mortar and with the anti-personnel plasma cannon, which looks very similar to the one in Halo 3, although unmanned and directly under the driver's control. Its several upgrades include a heavier shield which make it more resistant to fire, the Scorch ability that causes extra damage, and finally an upgrade for its main mortar. Like in Halo 3 and Halo 2 the Wraith can still be hijacked, but only by SPARTAN-II units. Upgrades: #'Heavy Shield' - Adds an energy shield, which deflects some incoming damage. #'Scorch' - The Wraith's special attack leaves a bubbling plasma splash on the ground for additional damage. #'Plasma Modulator' - A large boost to the plasma mortar is added, which increases its damage. Resource: 350 Minimum Tech Level: 1 Population Count: 3 Tactics When combating a Wraith, the method varies depending on your intents and your current position. If you are in a light vehicle (ex. Warthog, Ghost) and you want to destroy the Wraith, simply evade the massive shots. On your priority list, however, watch out for the plasma turrets-these will chip away your health and in Legendary, are more dangerous than the main mortar, as it can actually hit you. When dealing with a pair or more of enemy Wraiths, such as the entrance to the tunnel in Metropolis, you may wish to use the Ghost instead of the Warthog, because it lacks the equal amount of evasiveness and also does not have the boost feature. For the Ghost, concentrate on one vehicle at a time. If you are in a heavy vehicle and also wish to take them out, simply fire with the main cannon (ex. Mortar for the Wraith and the 90mm High velocity Main gun for the Scorpion Tank) from a distance, where you can easily move if you see them fire. In Halo Wars the Wraith is an excellent anti-infantry and anti-vehicle. Its weapons are most effective against slow or nearby targets, due to the time it takes for a mortar shot to hit them. Once the Wraith gets its upgrades it becomes much more dangerous, with Heavy Shield capable of protecting it by a high amount of damage, Scorch which allows it to have a special attack to cause prolonged damage, and Plasma modulator which highly increases the Plasma Mortar offensive power. The Wraith is rather vulnerable against Spartans and their hijack ability, and it is also weak against heavy air units such as the Hawk or Vulture and vehicle counters such as the Cobra. Trivia takes on a Wraith on board a Hornet.]] *Marines call it a "Wraith" because "you would get one look at it before you turned into one."Halo: First Strike, page 112: Marines called these tanks "Wraiths" because you usually got one look at them before they made you one. *It is wrongly stated in the Halo 3 manual that the Wraith has dual-auto firing cannons. It only has them in Halo 2. It is also wrongly stated in the Halo 2 manual that the player can shoot the wraith's plasma cannons while driving. * The Plasma Mortar has changed from the Halo: Combat Evolved depiction. The Plasma Mortar was a lot taller than the one in Halo 2, also its shots were slightly smaller. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, it is possible to snipe the driver out of it during the level Two Betrayals, but you still cannot drive it. Also, the same applies for the Wraith after the player leaves the tunnel in Assault on the Control Room, if the player steals a Ghost and heads out to the lake area where the Wraith normally is (all of course while ignoring the enemies), he can see an Elite making a mad dash for the Wraith. *According to Bungie, the type of Wraith seen in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 was a pre-2549 model. The type in the Halo 3 era, which features a separate gunner seat, is a post-2549 model.Halo 3 Career Stats *If a player boosts the Wraith by tapping the left trigger and then uses the main gun by tapping the right trigger the plasma mortar will go a longer distance than it normally would. This is known as the "Boost Shot." *The Halo 2 Wraith's rate of fire is slightly faster than it is Halo 3. In Halo 2 multiplayer, the rate of fire is slower than it is in the campaign and the entirety of Halo 3. *The Special Edition of Halo Wars comes with a code to use the Honor Guard Wraith. *In Halo 2, Rtas 'Vadum is shown driving a Wraith without the main gun in the firing postion, meaning it was folded into the Wraith. *In a very early pre-release photo of Halo Wars, a different version of the Wraith can be seen. It is larger, flatter, and has a different looking cannon. *In Halo 3: ODST, the Wraith can be driven during Firefight if you perform the glitch used in Halo 3 to drive the Anti-Aircraft Wraith. Sources See Also *Scorpion Tank - UNSC equivalent of the Wraith *Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery - An anti-air variant of the Wraith *Honor Guard Wraith-A new Wraith made specifically for the Honor Guards.